Run Away
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: So that's what we did. We ran away into the forest, away from where anyone could see us. Katniss X Gale, Finnick X Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Candice! I will always be the Annie to your Katniss. Remember Feenick is so Sex! ;) You should know how much pain I was in while writing this, you know being Team Peeta and all. Oh well I still has my Finnick! Note, imagine Rue more like Amatha rather than the girl in the movie.**

**Katie: I would tihnk the Sex God of Panem would have it on a beach but he would do something in addition [8:16:56 PM] Katie: *think [8:17:31 PM] Candice: ...are you implying something?... [8:17:39 PM] Candice: O_o [8:17:48 PM] Katie: What do you think I'm implying? [8:18:35 PM] Candice: reread what u sent.[8:18:46 PM] Katie: Oh gosh no! That came out so wrong![8:19:00 PM] Candice: oh good. hahahahah[8:19:05 PM] Candice: ! HAHAH [8:20:44 PM] Katie: That is easily the most embarassing thing I've sent over Skype**

Chapter 1- Run Away

So that's what we did. We ran away into the forest, away from where anyone could see us. We went back to our houses one last time, not to say goodbye but to gather things we would need. I knew how we would convince everyone we were dead too. I took squirrel blood, covered the fence where we escaped with it and left charred pieces of our clothes. The final touch was leaving bullets scattered by the place so they would know we were dead. We stood looking at the fence one last time, pressed three fingers to our lips, let them hover over our escape and ran. It wasn't like I was leaving anything behind anyway. Prim was killed by a Peacekeeper last year and my mother committed suicide months ago. Only the Hawthornes knew about it though. We pretended she was fine so I wouldn't be sent to a community home.

I had brought with me a map of Panem I had stolen from school, my father's hunting jacket and a change of clothes, all stored in a games bag where we would keep our clothes. I lied. I said bye to one person, Madge not because we're friends but because I felt as if I owed her. She gave me a golden Mockingjay pin which I fastened to the oversized jacket. "Ready?" His voice was uncharacteristically shaky but I nodded. There was nothing to return to anyway.

We headed out with stealth that was common for us. Each of us carried one bag, Gale the one with our supplies, like clothes and water bottles and other necessities and I carried a currently empty bag that would hold meat. "Where are we running to?" There were few options for us. The closest districts were 10 and 11. In 10 they specialized in livestock, meaning there would be wide pastures for miles before we ran into a person. 11 we wouldn't fit in at all because of our light olive skin and gray eyes. The only thing that was the same was the color of our hair, dark colors.

Gale took another look at the map and smiled. "We're headed for District 4." I tripped over a root in shock. Of all places, 4 was the last place I expected him to say, except for maybe District 1. It was the last place I expected which means there was no way anyone else would expect it either.

I regained my composure quickly. "Well where are we going to stay?"

He sensed I was trying to talk him out of our location, which I was. The last place I wanted to go was a Career District although out of all the Career Districts 4 was the most preferable. Gale looked at me with humor glowing in his eyes. "Catnip, that would be a problem wherever we ended up. Maybe we could go live with a victor and get fake ID's making us over reaping age."

I rolled my eyes. "A victor from District 4? You want to go live with Finnick Odair?"

Gale laughed. "No I was thinking more that really old lady that no one can understand."

I was about to laugh when I heard the familiar sound of prey rustling over leaves. Gale must have heard it too for he fell silent as well. I put my bow to the string. He left his bow where is was and picked up a rock. He threw it in the general direction of the prey causing a squirrel to come scampering out. I shot it quickly with an arrow. We both let out a breath. This is what hunting was supposed to be like. Gale went to pick up the squirrel and he tossed me the arrow. "Great job." He said as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He started to skin the creature as we walked. "The reapings, do you think they're over?"

I shrugged and smiled as a thought crept into my head. "What if we were reaped?"

Gale laughed as he continued to skin the beast. "Then we got out just in time and it would cause chaos in the Capitol and to Effie Trinket."

I smile and pull the map out once again as soon as we come across a great electric fence, bigger than the one in Twelve and electrified. "This must be District 10." I let out a yawn as I see the setting sun. "Alright, Catnip, lets camp out here for the night. We'll do the same at District 11 and we'll find some way to get into District 4."

"Alright." I pull out our sleeping bags, set them up under a tree and start a fire. Not a big one, just one big enough to cook our squirrel. Once I'm finished with that Gale come up to me holding a rabbit by its foot. "Good catch."

He smiles. He didn't go very far to hunt, just far enough to look for game while I set up. He skinned and gutted the rabbit and put the pelt in the game bag while I cooked our squirrel. We finished about the same time. "Alright, let's eat."

We eat our squirrel in slow bites so we would become full faster. We had only eaten about half the squirrel so we wrapped it in a piece of leather and put it in the bag with the rabbit. I lied down on my sleeping bag and looked at Gale as he stamped out the water. "We're going to have to find a place for water soon."

"Don't worry. I saw a river while I was hunting the rabbit. We can go refill tomorrow." I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. We wouldn't go hungry or thirsty. Gale would make sure of that. As I drifted off to sleep I heard Gale whisper under his breath, "I think I love you, Katniss."

I almost woke up right there. Surely he wouldn't have said that if he thought I was awake. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I'm sure he didn't say he thinks he loved me. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Welcome to District 4

I wake up to the sound of Mockingjays over head. I stroked the Mockingjay pin I have over my heart and have a slight pang of longing for my home but then I remembered I had nothing to return to. We traveled along the borders of Districts 10 and 11 until we reached the east bordering fence of 4. We nodded at each other before we followed the fence looking for a hole. "The ocean!"

I looked at Gale questioningly. "What about it?"

"Electricity can't run through water without frying the fish. It can't be electrified in the water. We can go in there." Sure enough the fence wasn't electrified. There was no humming but it was still too big for us to climb over. We continued walking, wading and swimming until we reached the fences end. There was a huge opening in the fence so fish and boats alike could dock on shore after fishing. We swam in and made our way back to land. The salt water was stinging our eyes and they were red and puffy. Our clothes were soaked but everything we put in the game bag was dry. Before we got into the water we took off our shoes, socks and I took off my father's jacket and put them safely in the bag.

Gale took off his shirt and wrung it out. He wasn't aware of me looking. He wasn't aware of the young woman looking at him either. "Gale," I started to pack up our things quickly before the woman crumpled onto the shore and placed her hands over her ears.

She started crying, calling out crazy things. "Blood, the axes and the blood! They want blood. They'll find me!" Gale and I looked at each other confused. I was almost certain this woman wouldn't turn us in.

I walked up to her and crouched three feet away. "Miss, there isn't anything here. It's just a beach. You're alright." I reached out to put a hand on her convulsing shoulder when Gale put one on mine. He gave me a look that said, 'look but don't touch.' Message received. We sat close to her while she sobbed and screamed for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute. A tall, bronze figure came running down the beach, with a trident in one hand and a net in the other. He wore no shirt and a pair of swim trunks. I would be crazy if I didn't recognize him, the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair.

"Annie! Annie where are you?" His eyes landed on the crying woman in front of us. "Annie!" He bent down and picked her up like a broken doll. He then looked at us. "Come with me, please." His sea green eyes were pleading so we got our things and followed.

We came to a large village where there were twelve candy colored houses so close to the shore that they each had their own dock with an amazing looking hut floating on the water. We passed a pastel pink one, a baby blue one, a sunshine yellow one, any color you could think of until we came to a sea green one with white trim. Finnick opened it and led the two of them to a living room, while he still carried Annie in his arms, with a back window a picturesque view of the sea, pure white painted walls, light hardwood flooring and perfect white furniture with skylights letting yellow sunlight pour in with the sea colored sky."Sit here, I'll be right back." We did as we were told, fearful of what would happen to us.

He carried Annie up a flight of stark white stairs and left us sitting there. "What do you think he wants? Who is that girl?" I asked.

Gale looked around the immaculate house. "Annie, 70th Hunger Games remember? She killed no one and won because she was the best swimmer. I just hope Mr. Odair doesn't turn us into the Peacekeepers for upsetting her." I saw flashing lights and saw the TV in the corner of the room was on. Gale grabbed the remote and turned it up. "I'm curious to see who is going into the arena this year."

There was no one of interest until District 11 where the girl that was reaped was twelve. I weaved my hand into Gale's, fearing for the little girl. Surely there is some way she could win. From District 12 there were two kids from the Seam, I didn't know either of them. "Sad, isn't it." I turned and looked behind me. It was Finnick. "The reapings, they make me sick. I hate them." I look at Finnick. I cannot believe I just heard a victor say that, much less one from a career district, much less the coveted Finnick Odair. "Did you know the kids from District 12?"

I looked at him, my voice giving nothing away. "Why would you think we did?"

Finnick, in response, points to my braid and eyes. "District 12 looks the same every year, dark hair and gray eyes. It's the only place in the Districts with those characteristics." He looked at us again. "Did you know either of them?" Gale and I both shake our heads. We're a small district but it's impossible to know everyone in the Seam, even if you did live there. "Lucky you."

Gale then speaks up. "Aren't you supposed to be mentoring the poor soul going into the arena?"

Finnick shrugs. "I only go every third year, alternating with the other two male victors though I am often called away on business. Actually I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, which is what I want to talk to you about. I need you two to stay here with Annie while I'm away."

I'm about to leap to my feet but Gale beats me to it. "What?"

"Don't worry, just while I'm away. I'll actually get you District 4 ID cards and Annie will be sure to teach you how to swim and fish, considering it's one of the few things that keeps her calm while I'm away. Usually I have Mags stay with her but she has to mentor this year. You'll do it won't you? I'll be back in about a week with everything you two need to make a life here. I understand running away from your district, I really do. I have helped several of my friends escape to the Capitol and I have helped many refugees from the outer districts make a life here. I promise I will not turn you in." His sea green eyes are pleading.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll do it."

Finnick lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I'll show you around real quick before I go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Week with Annie Cresta

Finnick had pulled Annie outside onto the dock that was on his house and held her hands as he explained what was happening. Gale and I tried to ignore it but the living room where we had been sitting had a huge window. We didn't want to listen but it's hard to ignore someone who screams and cries so much. Eventually she slunk down to the ground with her hands over her ears, sea green eyes staring at nothing, brown hair hanging limply onto her shoulders. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked outside to Finnick, Gale at my heels.

"Why is she so upset? I thought you said you go to the Capitol often!" My voice was a harsh whisper, trying not to disturb the insane Annie.

"I have gone, often and she usually stays with Mags but since she is gone I told her she would be staying with you two. I then told her you were refugees from District 12." He paused. "In her games she was allies with District 12. Their names were Danni and Anthony. Danni and Anthony left about three days into the game after they found a dock. I sent Annie a message that it was dangerous there and she told Danni. She and Anthony left while Danni was suppose d to be standing guard. Annie and her other ally, Mason, also from District 4, left before the dock exploded which killed another inner district tribute and an outer district tribute. They killed Danni without Annie knowing but they killed two little kids and Mason in front of her eyes. She saw Mason's head get severed from his body. That's when she went crazy.

"The arena flooded shortly after and Annie came across Anthony, struggling to swim. She helped him grab something that floated and told him to hold onto it but he still drowned as did the other living tributes. She was the last one standing simply because she outlived the other tributes. Someone who would refuse to kill in the arena didn't deserve to go in. She is upset because you two look just like her allies." He paused then added, "Please don't mention the games around her. Watch them down here. She will watch them in her room alone. If she starts screaming go upstairs and turn the TV off and open the curtains until she calms down. After that she'll want to go outside to swim and fish. There is your opportunity to learn. Take it."

I nod and Finnick opens the door. "Oh. What are your names, by the way?" It seems a little late to be asking. Gale must realize this too.

"My name is Gale Hawthorne and she is Katniss Everdeen." Finnick nods.

Just before it closes he says, "Gale, you are now Gale Odair, my younger brother and Katniss you are Katniss Cresta, Annie's younger sister. If officials didn't ask why you didn't give interviews during our games say 'We get camera shy.'" He then closed the door and walked out.

Six days later we know what exactly triggers Annie's fits, how to calm her down easily, are just as good at fishing as any person born here, probably because of all our hunting practice, and we still have opportunity to go into the woods and use our bows. On the edge of the district there is a wooded area that no one ever goes in. We often catch meat to sell to the black market here, a quiet place that no peacekeepers know about because among the black market trading an actual fishing business is taking place. No one suspects anything.

We come back from hunting, hiding our catch of squirrels, rabbit and seagull from Annie in our game bag until we have skinned and gutted them and are surprised to be bombarded with the scent of fish frying in lemon, rosemary and mint. "Welcome home, you guys." Annie says cheerfully. Strange, when we left she was huddled in her room trying to ignore the insanity fit attempting to overcome her.

I smile. "What's got you in such a good mood, sis?" I jokingly ask.

She jokes right back. "Well, sis, I was just taking a walk through the village when this giant tropical looking fish jumped out of the water saying 'Want to make me dinner?' So I agreed, grabbed so mint, lemon and rosemary and decided to make a lovely dinner as thanks before your brother gets back from his trip tomorrow."

Gale shakes his head and mockingly sighs. "What am I going to do with him?"

Annie is in these sane moods when nothing eventful or shocking happens in the show for a long amount of time. She panicked during the chariots, especially when the tributes from our District 12 were caught on fire and the interviews. Surely she was reliving her own experiences. The last eventful thing that happened was the bloodbath where several tributes died. The only survivors were actually all the careers except for the District 4 boy, the District 3 boy, the District 5 girl, the District 8 girl, the District 9 boy, the District 10 boy and both from 11. Both from 12 died in the bloodbath, again. That happened yesterday and before too much longer the gamemakers would be sure to do something to mix it up.

I ignored that knowledge in the back of my mind and looked up at Annie. "We'll just wash up and come back down."

We ran up the perfect white stairs with our sand covered boots leaving a trail of our whereabouts behind us. I changed into a simple top and shorts Annie had given to me and Gale changed into a pair of Finnicks old clothes that she said he could borrow from until Finnick came back. He looked stunning in his khaki cargo shorts and casual gray t-shirt. It looked like something he would wear in the summer at home. "Dinner's ready!" I heard Annie call.

We ran down the stairs and sat at the table for four, only Annie taking notice of the empty spot. "How was learning to fish and swim?" She inquired as she placed a serving of fish onto our plates. She continued to serve us with boiled seaweed, which I didn't care much about but ate anyway out of habit. She then poured a glass of water for both of us. She didn't eat very differently than the common people. The lemon and herbs would have been a treat for them but something three fish would have easily traded for.

Gale was first to respond to the question. "It was great. People don't suspect us like they used to and we're able to fish like we were born here."

"That's great." She smiles. We continue to talk like this and enjoy it while we can. I decided Annie is pretty cool whenever she isn't insane. At points in the conversation she will still just drop out like she isn't fully there but a few words from Gale and I bring her back to reality. She told us if she didn't know any better, she would think Gale is Finnick's younger brother and I am her younger sister. It feels good being part of a family again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- How Lovers Meet

"Annie, Gale, Katniss, I'm back!" Finnick says our names casually like he's known us our whole lives, not just more than the few brief conversations we've had with him and strangely, I don't mind. It must be something in the water here. He then passed Gale and me something. I take a look at my ID. I am Katniss Cresta, age 18, due to turn 19 just before the 75th Hunger Games reapings. Out of habit, Gale and I switch to make sure everything looks good. He is Gale Odair, age 20, due to turn 21 in a month.

We nod and pass them back to the other, not saying a word. When we look up we see Finnick holding Annie's face and her holding onto his shoulders, staring into each other's sea green eyes. No one seeing them could doubt their love.

We quickly and awkwardly excuse ourselves to the hut floating on the water. "So Catnip, how do you like District 4?"

I shrug. He gives me a burst out into a smile. "I love it. I can't believe how easy life here is though. I thought the victors would be jerks but they aren't. They're helping out everyone in town, not like Haymitch." I pull out one of the dead squirrels from the bag we had the sense to take out here with us. We lay out a sheet of plastic and begin cleaning our catch.

"Do you miss it?" He asks his voice catching.

I start to nod then I realize that I don't miss it. Everything there reminded me Prim, my father or even of my mother. "I'm sorry to say that I don't. I'm sure you do though. You left your family."

Gale shook his head. "I didn't leave them. A new Peacekeeper transferred and didn't like my poaching. When he saw I wasn't home he- he-" He buried his face in his hands. I had never seen Gale Hawthorne -Odair- cry. Shyly, I lifted his face with my right hand and put three fingers from my left hand to my lips and held it to the sky.

Gale let out a small smile before taking my head in his hands and kissed it ever so gently. When he finally pulled away I was gaping. "Sorry, you had something on your face and I-"

I put my hand over his mouth. I removed it moments later and placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong." I was then even more shocked. Did I just say that?

I must have because he leaned in for another kiss but I shook my head. "What's wrong, Catnip?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just, doesn't feel right. It's too confusing."

Gale looked at me questioningly. "How can it be confusing?" I smiled.

"Well my sister and your brother are probably about to go at it on the back porch." I said, suppressing a laugh. I hoped it covered up what I really was thinking that it's confusing because I shouldn't love him. We're hunting partners and nothing else, right?

Gale let out a smile. "Of course." He said casually but I caught the hurt in his eyes. Finnick and Annie came back into the house, all smiles, Finnick holding Annie's hand. Jokingly Finnick said, "Time to go, little bro!" Gale rolled his eyes and smiled at me before he left.

As soon as they were gone Annie looked at me questioningly. "Did anything happen between you two?"

I laugh, actually laugh, out loud, from the nerves. "Why would you think that?"

She smiled. "It's the way you two act around one another. It's weird because it's exactly how Finnick and I used to act around each other. Best friends, teasing, denying but eventually… I guess we couldn't deny it anymore and we realized we loved each other."

"Well Gale and I aren't like that at all. We're friends. We've been friends since he was fourteen."

Annie made herself more comfortable on the couch as she asked the next question. "How did you two meet?" With that I plunge into my story.

_I hold my bow in my hands, still shaky. This is the first time I've been in the woods without my father. He isn't here to tell me where to go, how to catch something or even how to spot it, I'm alone and there is nothing around me but the trees. If I don't come back with food this venture would have been worthless. I had set a couple of snares up but I have never been good at that sort of thing. I have to do this, for Prim. _Snap! _My attention is turned to the left. My bow is up and I am prepared to run if I have to but as I go closer I see it's a rabbit hanging by one foot, dangling in the air. "That's so neat." _

_ I am inspecting the intricate knots and smiling at the perfection. "Maybe if I take the rabbit off I could see what the knot it better then I could just put the rabbit back and-" my mutterings are interrupted. _

_ "Stealing is a crime punishable by death, you know." He jumps out of the tree where he had been watching me. I shrugged. "What's your name?"_

_ "Katniss." I whisper but it's so low I'm sure he can't hear me. _

_ "Alright Catnip, I'm Gale." He smiles. I furrow my brow._

_ I shake my head. "No, my name is Katniss."_

_Gale laughs. "Sure it is." He scanned the way I look; his eyes examining me like a piece of prey. I felt like running until I saw pity in his eyes. "Your father died in the mine accident, didn't he?" I nod. "Mine too. Here, I'll teach you snares. From the looks of you your family might be the only one hungrier than mine." _

_ He goes over basic snares with me and then we go hunt together, not fully trusting each other but when your family's life is on the line you're not picky. He goes to his other snares, fancy, elaborate, even better than my father ever made, each holding a prize, some as small as sparrows and mockingjays but another holding a prize of wild dog. "You made these?"_

_ Gale nodded. "Yeah, I've been fascinated with snares ever since I was young. My father taught me a couple, like the one I taught you, and I branched off on my own and made these." He then eyes my bow. "Can you shoot that thing?"_

_ There is a rustling in the bushes. I get my bow up and see a lynx. Gale laughs as the lynx stalks toward us. Not in a threatening way but in a feed me way. "Wow, you really are Catnip!" _

_ "Am not!" The lynx starts to let out a low growl and I shoot him hitting him in the eye. "We can get a nice trade for his pelt and he'll have some good meat on him." _

_ "Ah so you do know how to shoot!" He smiles and nods approvingly. I can't help but smile back. It was the beginning of something amazing._

Annie smiles at my tale. "How did you and Finnick meet, not wanting to let her off the hook. She smiles.

"Well, he was nine, I was eight."

_I open my eyes under the salty water. I don't care about the stinging. I got over it years ago. The water is so perfect. I see colorful fish swimming away as I approach their sanctuary .I laugh and bubbles escape my lips. I swim to the surface and retrieve some more of the precious air that allows me to become one with the water. Oh how I wish I was born with gills._

_ I close my eyes as I swim. Sometimes swimming blind is amazing, just feeling the water around you, becoming one with it. I'm happy. Then I'm stuck. I'm trapped and swimming frantically, trying to get to the surface to breath. I am starting to see the world turn black when I feel myself get pulled out of the water by a pair of arms. I cough once I feel air surround me. "Are you alright?" My response is more coughs. _

_ A pair of muscular arms surround me and pick me up like a doll. "Finnick, you have to be more careful. Luckily I saw she was splashing more than a fish should otherwise we would have killed this girl." I finally open my eyes and see a boy -no- man, about seventeen years old. _

_ "Sorry, Reef." I look behind the boy, Reef and see another, not so much older than me who looks exactly like a younger copy of my savior._

_ "Don't tell that to me, tell that to this girl!" He is furious at his naïve younger brother. "What is your name, sweetie?" _

_ "An-" I let out a few more coughs. "Annie. Annie Cresta." _

_ The younger brother comes to me. "I'm sorry for throwing the net on you, Annie. I'm Finnick. My older brother, Reef, is teaching me to fish." He smiles. "You could learn too!" _

_ I start to nod but let out a few more coughs. "I'll- I'll watch. Is that okay?" _

_ Finnick looks at Reef begging. "Please, Reef!" _

_ He rolls his eyes at his brother but smiles. "She can stay." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Hope the chapter makes up for it. I'll post the last chapter as soon as I have a free moment in the next couple of days. **

Chapter 5- The Victor and Sorrow and Songs

Two weeks later, there are three left in the games and we are all plastered to the screen since it is the final fight. The Capitol is forcing us to watch. Annie is sitting on Finnick's criss-crossed lap on one side of the couch. His hands are surrounding her and holding her securely. The boy from District 2 is trying to climb the Cornucopia but he has already been bitten several times and he slides to the ground grabbing at anything he can. He grabs boxes of supplies and is using them to defend himself from the mutts while the girl from District 11 is perched at the highest point of the Cornucopia.

The girl from District 5 is balancing on boxes of supplies while she rapidly climbs out of the mutts reach. Then I see a mutt, bony, thin and small gray eyed dog with dark fur and realize it resembles the District 12 female greatly. Flanking her are a darker, much larger mutt with even darker eyes, looks like the District 11 male, and the slim, slight, long legged with the same brown hair as Annie with matching brown eyes and know it's the girl from District 2. The District 12 girl grabs District 5's legs and we hear her scream. I close my eyes and dig my face into Gale's shoulder. Gale has his arm protectively around me.

We hear Annie's tortured screams and cries join the girl on TV's. Finnick is holding her up like the most precious thing in the world and doesn't want to let her go. A cannon goes off and I dare to open my eyes. Covered in blood is the tiny body of the once beautiful District 5 tribute. There is another not long after when the boy from District 2 is found as little more than a pile of gore. I can only imagine what the girl from District 11 feels. Relief, happiness, grief, fear, the list goes on for an eternity before we hear the words, "Congratulations Rue Willis, the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" The girl first looked shocked then broke down and started crying. The hovercraft picked her up and the television went black.

Finnick shook his head. "She's too young. She's twelve, the first twelve year old to win. She is too young to suffer this fate."

I look at him questioningly. "She won though, that's a good thing, isn't it? She's alive."

Finnick sighed. "Winning comes at a price. You're sold, like me, lose your insanity like Annie or become addicted to something like most of the other tributes."

Gale nodded. "It's the same thing with me, when I came home with my share of the hunting and saw my mother, Rory and Vick dead on the ground. Posy had a lethal wound in her side. I held her as she died. If only I were home I would be the only one dead, not all of them!" Gale placed his head in his hands and refused to look at anyone. "It's my fault. They're all dead."

I sat there not knowing what to do as did Finnick. We sat there numbly as Annie stood up from her spot beside Finnick, took Gale's hands in her and kissed his forehead. "I understand. It never goes away, the feeling of guilt, sorrow, sadness. It can't be helped. We can only pray that time heals all wounds."

Right there Finnick got up and kissed Annie on the lips as passionately as he could. She smiled and they hugged right there in the middle of the living room as if it were just the two of them. No one seeing them could doubt their love.

Gale took me by the hand and led me outside on the beach where we just stood there in silence. Not an awkward, uncomfortable silence but one that held visions of the future.

Two weeks later the victors train rolled into the District and because we were "family" to Finnick and Annie we had to meet young Rue. Finnick was hosting the dinner at his house because the mayor was sick and was in no condition to host.

Rue was wearing a white dress with a thin shimmery silver netting on top making her dark skin look even darker. It was beautiful and reminded me a lot of her interview dress where she had fluttery wings making her look like an angel. She walked away from where everyone was, over to me. "Hi there."

She had the same look as a frightened deer in her eyes. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Katniss. I'm Annie's sister."

Rue nodded and looked shyly at her feet. "I'm Rue."

We stood there in silence as the chef's finished preparing a lovely fish dinner with an orange sauce to go over it. I absent mindedly started humming a tune from home and stroked my pin. "What's that?" She asked suddenly and full of interest.

I smiled. "My pin? Oh it's a mockingjay."

Rue let out a big smile that reminded me of Prim. "Your humming is as good as a mockingjay's whistles." She looked up at me reluctantly. "Can you sing that song for me please? I haven't heard mockingjay's since the arena. They were the only friends I had there."

I nodded and plunged into tunes that my father used to sing to me.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Rue stood up and smiled. "Do you know more? Please will you sing for me. It reminds me of home."

I nodded. It was nice making someone, this little girl, forget. I hadn't seen this happiness from her since her interview. She had looked so sad since she won.

"I know a couple of others." I plunged into a tune forbidden by my mother but the song was beautiful.

"Are you are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree.

Are you are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee?

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree.

Are you are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free?

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree.

Are you are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me?

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree."

Rue looked a bit taken aback at the meaning of the song but smiled all the same at my voice. I wasn't aware that the room had gone silent while I sang. "One more, Katniss, please?"

I smiled, willing to do as many as this young girl wished.

"Okay, Rue. This is the Valley Song.

Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you.

Build me a castle, forty feet high;

So I can see her, as she ride by,

As she ride by, dear, as she rides by,

So I can see her, as she rides by.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you."

Rue smiled and hugged me. She reminded me so much of Prim, it was amazing. "Thank you Katniss." Everyone looked at me expectantly but I said nothing. It seemed like the world was silent. Then dinner was served.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter! Hope y'all like :)**

Chapter 6- Beautiful

Finnick had woken Gale and me up early. "Guys, I need you to do something for me."

I looked at him questioningly. "Depends what it is."

"Please guys; I'm going- I'm going to propose to Annie. I need you two to distract her while I set everything up." I'd never thought I would live to see the day when the Sex God of Panem was blushing but there it is, right there, on his face.

I let out a smile and Gale spoke. "Sure! When do you need her back here?"

Finnick smiled. "Just before the sunset, I'm going to make us a dinner and set everything up and go pick up a ring and get the net and twine…"

"Wait, what? Net and twine?" I scratched my head.

Finnick smiled. "District 4 tradition, when the man proposes to the woman he gives her a necklace he made out of knots and gives her a fishing net the couple will catch their first fish in once they announce their engagement. Then, on their wedding day, the net becomes part of the bride's veil."

Katniss couldn't help but smile at this. It was just like toasting but with fish. She nodded. "Yeah, we'll keep her busy. Where do you want us to take her?"

"Anywhere as long as it isn't on the beach or on the west side of the district, thanks guys. I owe you."

That night Finnick proposed to Annie and three months later, we're at their wedding. They insisted on a beautiful beach wedding so the district was swarming with Capitol people, only the most exclusive were invited by the President, and all the victors. I was to be a bridesmaid alongside four other girls, one of which I hated. I also think I hated the flower girl and Cashmere, a victor from District 1. We were to get ready in the bridal sweet as was tradition in the Capitol.

Annie looked lovely. Her wedding dress went half way down her shins, was a perfect white slip covered in a lace overtop and was sleeveless. She was barefoot because there ceremony was to be held on a beach. Her usually straight brown hair was in curls that were pulled back into a beautiful ponytail, a few loose strands were left framing her face. She was exactly what a bride should look like.

The other bridesmaids were Rose Snow, granddaughter of President Snow, who had dirty blonde hair curled into corkscrews outlining her naturally tanned, perfect face, and bright blue eyes. Her dress was sleeveless, light blue like the sky with an ocean blue sash and lining on the bottom. Rose was normal looking, no surgeries done or anything. She was also very nice and I probably would've liked her if her last name wasn't Snow.

Rue was wearing a bright pink dress with the same pink sash making her beautiful dark skin even darker and bringing out the freckles she had. Her shiny, straight black hair was curled like Annie's but was left hanging on her shoulders, bouncing every time she took a step.

Johannah was wearing a sleeveless light yellow dress with a patter embroidered into the fabric. The dress had a yellow with a satin sash in the same color. Her short hair was spiked out, as that was the latest fashion of the Capitol and complemented with a pair of dangly yellow clip on earrings that brought out all the color of her brown eyes and red lips.

Cashmere wore a sleeveless light purple, almost fuchsia dress with a satin sash in the same color. The simplicity and elegance to her dress brought out the District 1 beauty of her. Her blonde hair was flared out, giving much attention to it and her perfect face and green eyes.

My dress was as beautiful as the rest, despite no one knowing who I was. It was dark green, sleeveless, with a woven basket looking pattern above the matching sash. Below the sash was the actual skirt of the dress was the actual skirt with a see through green material covering it. Like all the rest of the bridesmaid dresses, it only went down to my knees. My hair was curled just like Rue's but then pulled to the left side, held in place by bobby pins.

The flower girl, who was as sweet as her sister, Rose, was named Violet. Her dress was white, went down to her knees, with an orange sash. Like my dress it had the see through material covering the actual skirt but hers was white. Her dirty blonde hair was lightly curled and went to her shoulders making her look younger and sweeter.

No one could deny that this was just another Capitol beauty pageant in addition to a wedding. Rose came up to me after seeing a bobby pin come loose. "Let me help you." She got close to my ear and whispered, "Your sister, Primrose, is alive as is your mom and your friend Gale's family." She put the curl in place and smiled once again. "Come talk to me after the wedding."

The ceremony started and Violet started down the beach, where the wedding was to be held, throwing yellow fabelta, purple wild orchids, red hibiscus and white plum flowers down onto the white sand. Then the bridesmaids filed out being led by Rose, Rue, Johannah, me then Cashmere. I caught sight of Gale as a groomsman and smiled, he wore a khaki vest and pants and a long sleeved white collared shirt rolled half way up his arms and a navy blue tie.

Then Annie stepped out. I was looking at Finnick as she did and I saw the biggest smile form on his face. I turned my head to look at Annie and a blush was creeping up on her face. She walked down the aisle and went to her husband. He lifted the net veil and they said their vows, promising to love each other forever.

After the applause ended and everyone went to prepare for the reception, Rose pulled me over. "They will be at the reception. I rescued them."

I looked at her confused. "How did you know who I was?"

Rose smiled. "I'm in charge of fake ID's. I'm teaching Violet how. Our parents and grandparents don't know, so don't tell. They are all registered as new District 4 citizens."

"How are they alive? I saw their bodies."

Rose's smile became a tight line. "The Capitol found out about the illegal hunting and kidnapped your families sending in clones to replace them. They were all in line to be made Avox's but my sister and I rescued them before that happened."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She nodded and ran off to find her sister. They were good people. Glad to know there are some.

Once the reception started Gale tapped me on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" I smiled and nodded, our foreheads touching as we danced a slow dance together. We were perfect partners. District 12 was always able to dance but often times in the woods, while waiting for game we would practice. We would practice more than slow dances but fast ones as well. "Katniss?"

"Yes, Gale?" He took my face in his hands and kissed it, softly growing into a more intense fire. It was perfect.

"Katniss? Gale?" We broke apart when we heard the familiar voice of Posy. I scanned the group of them and ran to Prim and my mother, pulling them both in for a long hug.

"Sorry we were gone, Katniss." Prim looked awful, like she was going to be sick.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Little Duck. We're all here now, that's what's important."

Prim smiled. "Thank you, Katniss!" gave me a big hug and Rory pulled her over to dance.

Gale appeared behind me as an ancient song, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, started to play. Somehow over the years the words never lost their meaning.

"V is very, very, extraordinary. E is even more than any one that you adore can love." Gale sang the song in my ear, the words fluttering around my head. "Katniss, I think I love you and one day everyone will be here dancing to our wedding."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "If the odds are in our favor." We danced the night away and sang lullabies to each other into the night, everything feeling perfect. Gale twirled me in that green dress and I felt perfect.

**Please, if you are confused, PM me. :) **


End file.
